Doppelgänger
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Strange things are happening. Natsumi meets her Doppelganger, but why is she trying to do to Natsumi?
1. lost cause

(-^- ledge looks like this, Natsumi is hanging from the point)

The sun just went down. Rain continues to pour down. I had to keep my eyes half open to see. I was hanging from a ledge off the side of a cliff, the wound I received on my side still hurts. I was pushed, but I managed to hang to the side so I didn't fall to my death. I tried to climb back up, as my head reached over the edge, I received a kick in the face. I hang back down. I look to see the perpetrator. I can see it was a girl, but her face is dark. Lighting strikes nearby and I see her face.

Grinning evilly at me was…me.

I gasp in surprise. But how can she be me? Did that stupid frog did another useless plan to invade earth? I watch her walk up to wear I hang. Grinning, she uses both of her feet to grind into my hands. Ow…, she lowers herself so she is crouching. Her head leans over the edge, looking at me with her evil grin. Her feet are still on my hands.

"So," she says, "you're probably wondering why I look like you huh?" her right foot seemed to be heavier on my hand, I might not hold on for much longer.

"Natsumi, I'm your Doppelgänger," with that she got off, and stepped away. My fingers gave way and I fell, my last thought was….

_Giroro…_

One day earlier…

_Today is the day!_

Natsumi closes her bedroom door. She clenches her hand in front of her face. _Today is the day that I'll finally tell Saboro how I really feel! _She rushes down the stairs, passing Giroro. It look like he had something in his hands, but I'm too busy to see what it was.

I quickly made breakfast. Laying Fuyuki's food on the table, I quickly gobbled up mine, and ran out the door. I had an important meeting to go to.

I rushed off to school. I can feel my heart skipping a beat. Or maybe two. I was a block away when I bumped into Saboro.

"Saboro! Hey wait up!" I yelled waving my arm to get his attention. He stopped and turned his head. He gave me his charming smile, but somehow, it didn't make my heart flutter like it used too.

"Hey there Natsumi," he said as I caught up with him

"Hey," I said between breaths "there Saboro," I straightened up, "I uh, need to tell you, um something," I brought my face down; I can feel my face heating up.

"Yea? Go on tell me," he replied looking earnest

"Well, you see, I...Um…" I lifted my head, so our eyes meet, "Saboro, I like you a lot,"

Saboro had his body faced to me, my hands fidgeted as I awaited his answer.

"Natsumi,"

"Uh yes?" I can tell I was blushing

"Natsumi," he sighs, then looks me in the eye, "I like you, but only as a sister. I like someone else, and," he points to my heart, "I can tell you like someone else also," he gives me a warm smile and walks off.

_How did…how did he know? I knew I stopped being in love with Saboro for awhile now, but I don't know with whom_. I sighed, and I continued my way back to school.

My teacher comes in. he says we are learning an interesting subject called 'Doppelgänger's'

Doppelgänger - In fiction and folklore, a doppelgänger is a paranormal double of a living person, typically representing evil or misfortune. In the vernacular, the word has come to refer to any double or look-alike of a person.

My teacher read aloud of the description of the doppelgänger from the textbook. _Wow that's pretty interesting a double image…wait it's kinda like that time with Angel Moi when she took the form of a normal human girl. _


	2. Occurance

The rest of the day, my mind was filled what Saboro had said earlier that morning. I do love someone else, but I couldn't come to terms with my feelings. I sighed

Giroro walks up the stairs, Natsumi had run passed, and left for school. In his hand's was a love letter, for Natsumi. _I think its about time I tell her how I feel. _He places the letter on her table, hoping Natsumi will accept him, he signed his name and left the room.

Kululu watched from his secret place in the corner of the roof. He had lifted a tile of Natsumi's room ceiling. As Giroro left the room, he hopped onto the floor, taking a pair of scissors out. He walked up to the table, he read the letter. He scoffs at what Giroro wrote and using the scissors, he cut off Giroro's signed name. _Kukukuk, now she'll never know!_ Kululu walks out of the room.

Natsumi walks home. i was feeling depressed. because of who i truely like, i can never tell him my true feelings. we're two different people. well he IS an alien afterall. yea...the one i like is...is...

"Giroro,"

i lifted my head, huh? who said that, i looked to the right, all i see is an empty ally, to my left, i thought i saw something pink go by, but i think it was my imagenation.

i saw something pink two more times, before i opened my front door to my house. i close the door behind me. walked up the stairs. i entered my room, dropping my bag to the floor, i layed on my bed in exhaustion. my head turns to my table, and i see a letter on it, i pick it up and read it,

_Natsumi,_

_ when we first met, i fell in love with you. during the time we spent, i fell more in love with you by the minute. I fall deepeer when i look into your eyes. your pink hair is a wonder in my dreams, Natsumi i love you..._

Natsumi gasps, is this a love letter? i started to blush, no one have ever gave me a love letter, i wonder who it is from. i lean down, its probably not from Giroro. I place the letter back on the table. I got up and went to do the laundry.

I was hanging the laundry to dry, when I heard, "Well, well, well," I look up. No one was around me except that crazy cat.

What Natsumi didn't see was a figure hiding in the darkness in the ally behind her house.


	3. Hitsuzen

The next day was saturday. I decided to talk a walk, I made breakfast for the stupid frog and Fuyuki. I wrote a note saying I went for a walk, I left the note by the breakfast I made. Closing the door behind me, I went off to the mountains.

It seemed like a nice sunny day. I entered the forest, taking a trail that I only knew. Ah this is nice, the sun is out, nature all around me, this is a good time to think.

I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but i dismmised it. Nothing could ruin my good mood.

I had found my secret place, a small forgotten shrine by an edge of an cliff. I walk over to the edge, I look over, it was a long way done. If I fall, I could die, or seriously hurt, but I don't plan on falling. I hear the sky rumble up ahead. Huh, I thought it's supposed to be sunny all day, guess it's time to go home.

*step*step*

I turn around quickly. In front of me, on the forest trail, was a person. I couldn't see him or her clearly, for it seems storm clouds were coming in too quickly and the sun was going down too early.

"Who are you?" I asked. It starts to pour. Before I can ask again, the person lunged at me with a knife. The person was too quick, so I couldn't defend myself. I felt the pain as the person stabbed me in the side. The person backed away from me, the knife still in my side. I put my hand near the wound, I couldn't pull the knife out. I tried to run to the right, but the person somehow got in front of me, with their right hand out, I felt a weird pulse. I went flying. I landed on my feet, but my feet slipped over the wet ground, and I went over the edge.

The sun just went down. Rain continues to pour down. I had to keep my eyes half open to see. I was hanging from a ledge off the side of a cliff, the wound I received on my side still hurts. I was pushed somehow, but I managed to hang on to the side so I didn't fall to my death. I tried to climb back up, as my head reached over the edge, I received a kick in the face. I hang back down. I look to see the perpetrator. I can see it was a girl, but her face is dark. Lighting strikes nearby and I see her face.

Grinning evilly at me was…me.

I gasp in surprise. But how can she be me? Did that stupid frog did another useless plan to invade earth? I watch her walk up to where I hang. Grinning, she uses both of her feet to grind into my hands. Ow…, she lowers herself so she is crouching. Her head leans over the edge, looking at me with her evil grin. Her feet are still on my hands.

"So," she says, "you're probably wondering why I look like you huh?" her right foot seemed to be heavier on my hand, I might not hold on for much longer.

"Natsumi, I'm your Doppelgänger," with that she got off, and stepped away. My fingers gave way and I fell, my last thought was….

_Giroro…_

and I felt the ground rushing up to me.


	4. Alive

I come though the front door. I shake my wet hair. Water droplets fall to the floor. Looking right then left, I hurry to my so-called room. I close the door behind me and lock it; I also lock the sliding door that leads to the balcony. I walk up to the mirror, and check myself out. A few strands of my hair are still green, compared to my pink hair. I guess the transformation is taking slower, but it should be done. Out of the bag I hold, was a little container. I opened it; there were two little slots to hold something. Bringing my hand to my eyes, I took out my colored contacts. Placing the contracts in there holding place, I blinked a few times. I looked up into the mirror, seeing my bright, glowing yellow eyes staring back at me.

*knock*knock*

I hurried and put my contacts back in, and answered the door. It was that meddling brother, Fuyuki. I gave him my best sisterly smile, "H…hello, Fuyuki,"

"Natsumi is something wrong?" he replies

"Wrong? No nothing is, why you ask?" I can feel my mouth twitch in annoyance

"Oh, well you haven't made dinner yet,"

"Dinner? Oh yea right! I was about to go do that," I left the room with Fuyuki at my side, I better stay cool or I'll be found out, but I still smirked at my plan.

* * *

><p>*huff*huff*<p>

Breathe in, breathe out. The rain finally stopped. I pull a knife out of my side; I wonder how it got there. The wound I received from the knife starts to bleed. I try to get up, I was wobbly at first, but I got the hang of it. I look up, seeing the edge of the cliff, I figured I must have fallen off the edge. Well I'm glad that I'm still alive. Pain surges up my back. Urk.

I start walking into the forest. I clenched my wound, trying to remember how I got it. I was trying to remember how I came to this forest and what my name is. I forgot everything, except that I know someone gave me a love letter. I found it my pocket, most of the words are blurred from the rain, but the only readable thing was 'I love you'. That gave me hope to survive. I kept on walking

The pain from my wound was getting worse; my eye sight is getting blurry. I must walk on. I kept on walking, about to pass out from the pain anytime soon. I entered a clearing, with small statues around the edges of the forest. It looks like a big circle. I collapse in the middle of the clearing.

About to pass out, I noticed shadowy things, people, coming to me. I can hear them whispering.

"Ex...Excuse me, can you help me? Do you know my name?" I asked, almost out of breath. I hear them say

"Morinoko," (forest child)

Morinoko? So that's my name…it's nice….I pass out from pain.


	5. Into the Woods

For days now, I have train under the forest guardian's eye. I learned the way of the forest, to guard and defend it from harm. I have been named Morinoko, for forest child. The guardians told me that is my name that they gave me. For I had entered their home from the forest.

My pink hair bounces up and down as I dodged practice attacks from the bear. I've been taught to learn the language of the animals. I hope to become an Guardian, but my teachers say I have another path in front of me. My vision blurred,

"Natsumi," I saw something small and red in front of me, but it went away, just as bear swiped me with her paw. I was able to block it, I growled at her it was time for a break.

I sat on rock. What was that? Was that someone from my past? And who is Natsumi? A guardian comes to me, he tells me someone has come into the forest, and I have to watch them.

* * *

><p>I had to follow the Keronians, if my plan will succeed. My true nature had almost been found out a couple of times, but they still haven't found out.<p>

They went into the forest in search of some Great Pumpkin, thinking it will help them in their conquest to capture Pekopon. Stupid frogs. In the lead was the green frog, I haven't had the time to memorize their names, after him is the black frog, the blue frog, yellow frog and then the red frog. Lately, the red frog has gotten on my nerves. Something flashes by.

I was the only one who notices it. I stop and looked around. I saw something that I thought was dead. I can never forget that face. My face contorts in anger, my hands clench in rage.

"Natsumi?"

"Huh?" it was the red frog

"Are you all right?" he asks

"Oh yes, haha," he turns around and keeps following his useless leader. I follow also. I bite my lip so hard, I drew blood. I must finish what I have started.

* * *

><p>I was watching the strange beings when I saw something stranger yet. A person who looked like me. I have looked at my reflection in the river many times, so I was sure this was true. I ran away, not knowing if the look alike saw me or not. I must tell my elders.<p>

* * *

><p>A storm started to brew.<p>

The Keronians and Natsumi went home. Giroro, walking beside Natsumi, wonder if she read his note. It doesn't seem like it, but what if she did, and that's why she is avoiding me? He shook his head, No I must not think like that! Maybe she put a book over my letter, yea that's it, and she hasn't even seen it yet.

Giroro tries to reassure himself that. Something catches his eye, something white fluttering in the wind. He can meet his Platoon later at the house. He pushes his way through a bush. He picked up a half-soggy piece of paper. Most of the words have been blurred out, but three words are still clear to read.

"Wait, this is! It can't be!" he looks to where Natsumi has gone, he dropped the paper back on the ground. Heavy sadness starts to fill his heart. The three words were 'I love you'. Giroro recognized his handwriting, and thought Natsumi read the letter and just threw it away, but she didn't throw it away, she just accidently dropped it when she ran. But no one else knows except the tree's.


	6. A dark view

**(SHORT CHAPTER!)**

Knowing Natsumi is still alive, I will have to go after her. My other form will be good. I turn off the lights.

* * *

><p>After they got back, failed in finding the great pumpkin, Kululu noticed that Giroro was surprisingly more depressed then Dororo ever was. In the fetal position, Giroro sulked in his tent. <em>Kukuku, I wonder what's wrong<em>, he thought, _but I know the thing to cheer him up._

Taking his camera, he went to his secret spot in the ceiling of Natsumi's room. Moving the tile a crack, he placed the camera so it can see the whole room. He noticed Natsumi coming in, and turning off the light. _Kukuku, this will cheer Giroro up_, he zoom the camera in as Natsumi took her shirt off.

What he saw, he couldn't explain. As her shirt came down, four long green spikes came out of her back. He found out what she was, for he faced this creature once before. He slowly got up, leaving the camera. He got up, but his head hit the roof above him, which made a loud bang. Kululu ran to his lab, he must call for help.

What Kululu didn't see though the camera as he left was Natsumi facing the camera, her unearthly yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

*click*click*click*click*

Kululu type as fast as he can. With one screen on, he typed asking anyone in the nearby area and headquarters to come help them, for a dangerous thing is attacking.

About to click send he noticed something. Out of the corner of his eye, on the dark blank screen next to him, he can see Natsumi's silhouette against the light of the next room. Beads of sweat roll down. He click send.

"Kululu," he can see the silhouette starting to walk to him, the door closing behind, "we need to talk," Darkness surronds them

*click*


	7. Help comes

"Kululu! Where are you?" exclaimed Keroro. He was looking everywhere for Kululu, but he seemed to be missing. He opened the door to Kululu's lab. Usually Kululu always had his screens on which cast a red glow, but it was dark.

He took a look around, seeing that Kululu is not there he left, leaving the door open. The light from the other room reflected on something underneath Kululu's chair. His broken glasses.

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk, Natsumi was thinking while drawing something. Since I got rid of the yellow frog, I must find the real Natsumi fast, I'm pretty sure he sent a sign for help.<p>

*knock*knock*

"Come in"

Fuyuki came in through the door, "hey sis have you seen Kululu?" he walks to me

"No," I tapped the pencil on the desk, "I haven't"

Fuyuki looks down, "Wow sis that's a great drawing of Kululu,"

I smiled, "It is isn't it? Doesn't he look happy?" the drawing of Kululu looked happy

"Yea," Fuyuki left the room. The drawing of Kululu's face turned scared.

* * *

><p>Morinoko was sitting patiently, listening to her elder guardians. They had shown her images, before she came here. How she was pushed off the cliff by the one who looks like her. Some memories of her past came back, like the red frog.<p>

She couldn't explain it. She remembered her, Natsumi, summer. Morinoko was a nice name, but Natsumi had a better ring to it. Maybe that look alike took her place at her original home. But its alright, she has a new home in the forest.

* * *

><p>The Garuru platoon had intercepted the message from Kululu. Garuru reads it silently, when he read what the creature was, he yelled in surprise…and fear.<p>

"Sir, what is it?" asks Pururu

"Set course to the base of the ARMPIT Platoon! ASP!" He yelled. His Platoon scrambled to set for flight. They'll make it in hour, since they were already in Pekopon orbit.

One hour later…

The Garuru Platoon landed their ship in the Hinata's backyard. Natsumi saw this, and lock herself in her room.

"Ah! Garuru! Did you come here to help us find Kululu?" Keroro said, greeting them as they come in

"Kululu is missing?" Garuru asked surprised.

"Yes, we can't find anywhere," Keroro replied

"This is worst then I thought," he turns to Keroro, "show me Kululu's lab,"

"Kero? Ok sure," Keroro lead him and Pururu to the lab.

Giroro, whose tent was crushed by the ship, followed them to the lab.


	8. It Continues

Keroro lead Garuru and Pururu down to Kululu's lab. Garuru walked to the door and opened it. It swung open with a long echoing creak.

"Kero? This is scary," Keroro said shaking

Garuru gave him a look of regard, and walked in the lab. Pururu put her arms around her; it seemed to be cold in the lab.

"Garuru?" asked Giroro, Garuru turned his head, "do you know what happened to Kululu?"

"Yes, it seems he had sent a word for help, and we go t the message," he looks under Kululu's chair, and picks up the broken glasses.

"That's Kululu's!" exclaimed Keroro

"It is isn't it?" he sat on Kululu's chair, looking at the glasses

Pururu took a look around, looking at all the buttons. She accidently pressed one. A screen comes on near the top. The screen at first is static, but you can see a room. Garuru looks around, and presses another button. The small screen turned big, by combining the other screens.

"That's Natsumi's room!" exclaimed Giroro

Pururu pressed the rewind button. She stopped it when Natsumi was taking off her shirt, and pressed play. Giroro blushed red, but it went away when he saw the spikes, and glowing yellow eyes.

"That's…that's not Natsumi!" he exclaimed falling backwards in fright.

"No, no it's not, I was afraid of this," Garuru said getting off the chair.

"Kero? Do you know what is happening?" asked Keroro

"Yes, you see there is a creature; we think it's another alien, called Doppelgänger's, which takes the form of another life form, but they take of the original, so more likely, your friend Natsumi? Is dead."

"What?" yelled Giroro, his Natsumi dead?

"I'm sorry," Garuru looks to the screen, "but tonight we will go after the creature,"

Everyone cheers; Giroro has a look in his eye.

* * *

><p>Natsumi knew the other will be coming for her. So on the edge of the cliff where she remembers being pushed off, she built a small fire, and roasted sweet potatoes as she waits. She faced the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was about to go down. Natsumi must hurry to the forest. Walking down alleys, she didn't know she was being followed. Entering the forest, she remembered coming this way when she first tried to kill the original Natsumi. She entered the cliff area, to see someone by a fire.<p>

* * *

><p>The Keronians didn't know where the fake Natsumi was going. They hid in the bushes around the clearing of the cliff. They thought she was meeting someone.<p>

"I see you came," said Natsumi

"Heh, it's seem you came to meet me," Fake Natsumi said

"You know, you took my life away," Natsumi stand up, still facing the edge.

"All I want is your life," she said smoothly, and then she lunged. Natsumi, with her training, was ready; she kicked embers in her face.

"She's still alive!" exclaimed Keroro, but no one else heard


	9. To end with a Kiss

While fighting the fake her, she started to remember everything, including the one she likes. New energy surges though her.

"So, How did you live?" ask Fake Natsumi, as I dodge a kick.

"well, as you know, I fell off the edge, but I met some…things, and they helped me keep on living," I rolled and side-kick her, she fell, but she twisted around. I fell on the ground, she on top of me. I pushed her back, but she held on.

My head was over the edge. Her yellow eyes seemed to bore in my head. A forked tongue came out of her mouth, "Time to die,"

"NO!" I saw Giroro burst though the bushes, fake Natsumi did something like she did the first time we fought. A mental push, Giroro flies backwards.

"Giroro!" using my legs I pushed the fake Natsumi over the edge, taking me with her. I twisted her around so she will meet the ground, "you don't hurt the ones I love,"

I slammed her into the ground. I never killed anyone before, but I won't do it ever again. She had dislodged my shoulder. Limping I walked to the clearing of the guardians. I fell to my knees. I was tired. I heard footsteps behind me. She wasn't dead.

"You little…., I will destroy you once and for all!" she tries to enter the clearing, but the barrier held her out. Only things of good nature can come through, "What is this?" she screeched, she tries to force though, but her body turns to dust, "I may die now, but Natsumi I swear! I will have my revenge!" her voice is carried into the wind as she turns to dust.

"Your dust, I doubt you will have your revenge," the wind carries the dust away. I lay exhausted in the middle of the clearing.

"Giroro,"

"Giroro, hey Giroro! Wake up!"

Giroro opens his eyes. Pururu stands before him, "Ah! You're awake!"

"Huh? Where? Wait! What happen to the two Natsumi's?" Giroro looks around franticly

"They…both fell over the cliff," said Tamama

"What? No…" Giroro said slowly, he gets up, "You guys, go back to the base, I have something to do,"

Garuru and Giroro look at each other. Garuru understands, "Come on guys, back to the base,"

Giroro watching everyone leave, went to look over the edge. He didn't see any bodies, Maybe just Maybe, He jumps down. He sees a trail of blood, and follows it. It leads him to a clearing, with Natsumi sitting there looking at the sky.

"Natsumi!" he ran to her

"Giroro! Are you all right?" she asks

"Huh? Oh yes," he blushed a little

"Good, you know Giroro, after I fell off that cliff, I lost my memory. There was one thing that kept me going,"

"Oh? What was it?"

"A letter, the words were blurred out, except three, 'I love you'," Giroro was shocked to hear this, his letter kept her going? "I know who it is from to,"

"Y-you do?"

"yea Saboro," Giroro face turned sad, Natsumi was watching him, a smile crept on her face, "I'm joking, I know who it is," she grabbed Giroro by the arm, and Kissed him. We pulled apart

"N-Natsumi!" Giroro's face turned bright red

"I love you Giroro," she hugs him, Giroro hugs back, "I love you too, Natsumi,"


	10. Reform

Giroro and I came home holding hands. We left Fuyuki in the dark; we had no need to tell him what happened. I was bringing Giroro to my room to show him something, when we found Kululu in my room.

He kept on blabbering how he was stuck in a picture. Of course no one really believed him, but I did, there are a lot of crazy things in our world.

I sat underneath the sky with Giroro eating Sweet Potatoes.

Somewhere in the forest….

A pile of sand was building up. Re-forming a person. A face started to form, "Soon Natsumi, soon, you and your alien friends will go to their doom!"

**(before i wrote this part, i set the story to complete. as i sat back thinking, "ah, finally i finished, Fake Natsumi is gone (for now :D ) Natsumi is with Giroro, and Kul...GAH! I FORGOT TO BRING KULULU BACK!" and i wrote this simple part, i cant 4get Kululu, Hahah)**


End file.
